Like a Betrayal
by thera10
Summary: Missing Scene du Pilot


**Like** **a betrayal**

_Auteurs: Céline & Thera  
_

_Genre: général, romance, Mac/Rod pairing  
Saison:1 (avons nous le choix ?!!!)  
Spoiler:Pilote, missing scene  
Rating: K_

_Disclaimers_ _: La série ainsi que les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas. _

_Nous avons utilisé les dialogues d'une scène de l'épisode._

_Cette_ _fic est écrite uniquement pour le plaisir._

_Note des auteurs :_

_Thera_ _: J'ai beaucoup aimé la scène dans le Pilot où on voit la réaction de Rod face à son « renvoi » du poste de Chef de Cabinet, mais y'avait un petit manque…Mac qui lui annonce, voilà qui est fait. En espérant que ça vous plaise._

_Céline : Comme Thera, cette scène du pilote où Mac annonce à Rod son renvoi m'avait plu, et on trouvait que développer les 'sentiments' de Rod face à ce renvoi serait intéressant ! Et c'est chose faite je crois ! J'espère que ça vous plaira J  
Ecrire avec Thera a été un plaisir, comme d'habitude !!!  
_

_Encore une fois, les feedbacks sont vraiment appréciés, c'est constructif ;)_

* * *

Mac attendait impatiemment Rod au pied des escaliers, cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle faisait des allés et venus. Elle semblait nerveuse, étrangement ce n'était pas son adresse à la Nation qui la mettait dans cet état. Bien sûr, cela l'inquiétait…Mais elle avait pourtant une autre préoccupation à cet instant.

Quand Rod descendit enfin, elle soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Elle lui devait bien cela, se reprocha-t-elle intérieurement.

Rod se planta devant elle et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Il la sentait tendue, il voulait la rassurer. Tout irait bien, il avait foi en elle.

- Est-ce que Amy…commença-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est prête, tout le monde est prêt, on va pouvoir y aller.

Elle posa ses yeux sur son mari. Elle allait le décevoir, elle le savait. Il semblait si heureux, et elle allait faire une ombre au tableau. Mais elle devait le faire maintenant. Si elle repoussait l'instant à nouveau, elle savait qu'il n'en serait que plus blessé encore.

- Rod, avant de partir, murmura-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- Oh ça m'a l'air sérieux, plaisanta-t-il comme pour dédramatiser devant le peu d'assurance de sa femme.

Mac baissa les yeux.

Rod fronça les sourcils, il sentait sa femme hésiter et ce n'était pas son style. Il posa gentiment ses mains sur les bras de Mac et chercha son regard. Mais elle ne leva pas les yeux sur lui pour autant, elle se contenta de fixer son regard sur le costume impeccable de son mari. Inconsciemment une de ses mains vint se poser sur la cravate de Rod, et elle joua machinalement avec.

Pourquoi cela devait-il être si dur ? Pourquoi était-elle contrainte de faire ce choix ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration comme sa main retomba le long de son corps. Ils avaient toujours été honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Aujourd'hui ils se le devaient bien plus qu'avant encore. Elle devait donc lui expliquer les raisons de son choix, même si cela devait le blesser.

- Rod, commença-t-elle en levant enfin les yeux sur lui, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et…je pense qu'il est préférable que je prenne Jim Gardner comme Chef de Cabinet.

Rod eut l'impression de prendre un coup en pleine tête, il était sonné, tellement abasourdi qu'il se demanda l'espace de quelques secondes s'il avait bien saisi les propos de sa femme. Son regard changea, ses traits étaient tout à coup tirés, il n'en revenait pas. Il était loin de s'attendre à ce genre de nouvelle !

Elle le congédiait, le renvoyait purement et simplement.

Mac l'observait presque timidement, elle attendait qu'il explose, qu'il se révolte. Mais ce n'était pas lui, il ne s'était jamais emporté contre sa femme, et elle savait que ça n'arriverait jamais. Pourtant elle imaginait très bien que Rod se sentait trahi. Il aurait eu tous les droits de sortir cette colère contenue qu'elle savait au fond de lui.

Lentement et presque en titubant, Rod se retourna et fit quelques pas. Elle crut d'abord qu'il allait quitter le couloir, mais elle comprit rapidement qu'il désirait simplement dissimuler la peine qu'il ressentait.

- Chéri, reprit-elle d'une voix plus assurée, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi…je ne remets pas en question ton travail, tu as toujours été un excellent Chef de Cabinet et…

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix presque métallique.

- C'est un choix douloureux pour moi aussi Rod, crois moi, mais il le faut.

Un soupir s'échappa à nouveau de ses lèvres. C'était tellement difficile de se séparer de lui comme collaborateur, ce n'était pas juste, il avait toujours été d'un professionnalisme irréprochable, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

- Si je te garde comme Chef de Cabinet, poursuivit-elle, on va s'imaginer que c'est toi qui gouvernes à ma place, j'ai besoin de crédibilité Rod, et je pense pouvoir l'acquérir…

- En m'évinçant de ce poste et en y mettant Jim ? C'est un homme de Bridges ! lança-t-il en se retournant face à elle.

- Peut-être mais il a dirigé le bureau depuis 2 ans, je lui ai promis que j'écouterais ce qu'il a à me dire parce que je pense qu'il sera un atout précieux pour cette administration.

- Quoi ?...Tu veux dire que Jim est…déjà au courant ? finit-il d'une voix sourde.

Mac se contenta de fermer les yeux. Elle se sentait si mal, et elle ne savait quoi faire pour soulager la peine de son mari.

Rod se détourna à nouveau, une expression blessée au visage.

Bien évidemment il comprenait les raisons pour lesquelles Mac lui retirait son poste de chef de cabinet. Elle devait faire ses preuves, elle était sur un siège éjectable, elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Et Rod pensait que Mac n'était pas prête à entendre les médias, les politiciens et surtout les citoyens américains sous-entendre que c'était lui qui dirigeait ce pays. Elle ne voulait surtout pas leur en donner l'occasion alors elle prenait les devants.

Pour l'avoir toujours soutenu, il savait qu'elle avait dû jouer des coudes pour arriver là ou elle en était en politique, parce qu'elle était indépendante, mais surtout parce qu'elle était une femme.

Il comprenait, mais cela n'enlevait en rien ce sentiment d'injustice qu'il ressentait.

- Rod, murmura-t-elle, je suis sincèrement désolée, crois moi, c'est juste que…tout est arrivé si vite.

Elle l'entendit soupirer bruyamment. Qu'il lui crie dessus aurait été même plus apprécié que ce silence.

- Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose, supplia-t-elle.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Rod. Il semblait plus calme mais avait un visage grave, il se gratta nerveusement les cheveux et se retourna vers Mac.

- Alors…je vais te dire ce qui me déplaît, dit-il finalement.

- D'accord, répondit-elle en joignant ses mains devant elle.

Elle était soulagée, elle venait de se montrer honnête et il allait faire de même. C'était comme ça que leur couple avait toujours fonctionné. Néanmoins elle fut touchée de l'expression qu'elle put lire sur le visage de Rod, c'était un mélange d'appréhension et de désolation. Elle n'était pas réellement fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire, surtout les conditions dans lesquelles elle l'avait fait, même si elle savait ce choix nécessaire.

- Je suis très…déçue que tu ais pris cette décision et que tu m'ais laissé me…

- Non je n'ai pas…interrompit Mac comme pour se défendre.

- Nan laisse moi finir…que tu ais pris cette décision et que tu m'ais laissé me conduire comme un IDIOT devant Jim. Je l'ai remercié pour ces années passées au service du pays…

L'idée d'être écarté de la sorte ne lui plaisait guère. Depuis les débuts, il avait été là pour elle, il l'avait toujours soutenue, encouragée. Et même quand la place au Congrès avait été proposée à Mac plutôt qu'à lui, il avait ravalé sa fierté et il avait tout fait pour la pousser en avant. Parce qu'il croyait en elle. Il avait même parfois sacrifié sa propre carrière au profit de celle de Mac. Il ne regrettait pas. Il l'avait fait pour ELLE.

Alors quand elle avait accédé à la vice-présidence et qu'elle lui avait demandé d'être son chef de cabinet, il en avait été heureux. Elle lui avait confié qu'elle ne pouvait envisager personne d'autre, car il avait toujours été là, elle avait toujours cherché ses conseils, et il était le seul en qui elle avait une confiance sans bornes. Elle le voulait au plus près d'elle pour assumer son poste.

Aujourd'hui la donne avait changé.

Il était question de la Présidence des Etats-Unis, elle était la première femme présidente du pays le plus puissant du monde. Elle devait faire ses preuves, et elle pensait que leur collaboration professionnelle lui ferait défaut.

Il comprenait ses raisons, mais il ne trouvait pas cela correct. Il voulait rester auprès d'elle, comme il l'avait toujours été. Il n'avait jamais fait de faux pas dans sa carrière, et il se trouvait mis sur la touche précipitamment.

Ce qu'il avait le plus de mal à accepter et surtout à comprendre, c'est qu'elle en avait parlé à Jim Gardner avant d'en parler avec lui. Il n'était pas seulement son chef de cabinet ! Il était aussi son mari ! Et c'était ça la difficulté aujourd'hui…Comment faire la part des choses ? Comment séparer ses sentiments personnels de ses aspirations professionnelles ?

S'effacer pour elle, il l'avait déjà fait à de nombreuses reprises. Il le faisait sans aucune arrière-pensée, juste pour elle, au nom de leur amour et de sa foi en elle… Mais aujourd'hui, il se demandait jusqu'où il serait encore capable d'aller. Qu'elles étaient ses limites ? Jusqu'à quel point allait-il réussir à mettre sa propre carrière entre parenthèse ?

Pourtant, le problème restait entier, elle avait pris cette décision sans lui en parler, elle l'avait relevé de ses fonctions, l'avait remplacé par Jim. Et il n'en n'avait pas su un mot, jusqu'à cet instant. Elle l'avait laissé poursuivre son rôle de bras droit alors qu'il ne l'était plus.

Un sentiment d'humiliation vint l'envahir.

- …je me sens humilié, termina-t-il.

- Rod je t'en prie, tu sais que…

- Non je t'en prie…Chérie…

- Tu sais que je veux…tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

- Chérie écoute…

Il joua sa dernière carte. Il était quasi certain qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur cette décision, mais il décida de lui rappeler que jusqu'à présent il avait été à ses côtés et que cela devait continuer, parce qu'ils formaient une sacrée bonne équipe ensemble.

- …la seule façon pour que ça fonctionne c'est qu'on travaille main dans la main…et je…je veux être près de toi…toujours, termina-t-il comme une confession.

- Mais tu seras près de moi, le rassura-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les bras de son mari.

- Et je veux rester ton chef de cabinet.

- Tu es la personne qui compte le plus dans ma vie, je te promets, tu es l'homme le plus proche de…

- Ca ne fait rien…ça ne fait rien…il faut y aller, termina-t-il feignant être d'accord avec cette décision.

- Bien.

- Bon allons-y.

Rod quitta le couloir, non sans un regard blessé, laissant Mac seule. Elle ferma les yeux tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. C'était une des choses les plus difficiles qu'elle ait eu à faire. Et elle s'en voulait de la façon dont tout ceci s'était passé. Elle savait qu'il faudrait du temps à Rod pour digérer, pourtant elle était convaincue qu'il n'en laisserait rien paraître et qu'il se montrerait présent pour elle. Un sentiment de culpabilité vint la saisir.

Des pas dans l'escalier la tirèrent de ses pensées. Les enfants descendaient, il était temps de se mettre en route.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi nerveuse de sa vie, dans quelques minutes elle allait s'adresser à la Nation en tant que Présidente des Etats-Unis.

Elle se dirigea vers Rod qui envoya gentiment Amy auprès de Kelly. Il sentait que Mac voulait lui dire un mot. Elle venait probablement chercher son appui.

- Mackenzie ?

- Tu m'en veux vraiment ? demanda Mac presque mal à l'aise.

- Non…non je t'aime, la rassura-t-il.

Elle baissa légèrement les yeux et laissa échapper un timide soupir. Elle aurait eu envie de lui dire combien elle appréciait sa compréhension et tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle, mais le moment n'était guère approprié.

- Vas conquérir ton pays, l'encouragea Rod.

Elle lui décrocha son plus beau sourire et elle ressentit à cet instant un profond soulagement. Et la fierté qu'elle lut dans le regard de son mari lui donna l'énergie nécessaire. Elle pouvait affronter ce qui l'attendait du moment qu'elle avait le soutien de Rod.

Elle fit un pas vers lui et ils s'enlacèrent partageant ainsi une douce étreinte. Cela donna à Mackenzie encore un peu plus de courage. Elle pouvait se présenter à la Nation confiante, maintenant qu'elle savait que Rod ne lui tenait pas rigueur de son choix pourtant si difficile.

Si sur l'instant Rod lui en avait voulu, à présent, tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Mac était de l'amour et une immense fierté. Il savait qu'elle aurait des décisions qui ne seraient pas toujours faciles à prendre, et celle qu'elle venait de prendre en faisait partie. Mais il avait tellement foi en elle qu'il acceptait d'être mis sur la touche. Il était à nouveau près à sacrifier certaines choses, pourvu qu'elle parvienne à son but pour accomplir de grandes choses.

Comme l'avait dit Mac elle-même, il serait toujours près d'elle, il était l'homme le plus important à ses yeux. Il savait qu'elle aurait besoin de sa force à lui pour relever ce nouveau défit qu'elle s'était vu imposer : gouverner les Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

* * *

Un petit feedback ? 


End file.
